Hiruma Family
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Setelah menikah, bagaimanakah kehidupan Hiruma dan Mamori dalam satu keluarga? Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang iblis kecil, berparas malaikat? sekuel of Happy Day. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-sann…

Natsu kembali lagiiii…

Ada yang ingat gak, fic Natsu yang berjudul 'Happy day'?

Karena ada yang minta dibuatin sekuelnya, makannya Natsu buatin deh!

Jadi, kesimpulannya, ini sekuel dari Happy Day…\(^^)/

Ohya, makasih yang udah RnR fanfic Natsu yang waktu itu…

Dan, ini balasan review buat para reviewer yang dulu nge-review Happy day yang waktu ituuu! Buat reviewer yang login, Natsu juga balesnya di sini aja yah! abis, Natsu males bin nggak sempet! So, silahkan lihat ajaaaa… ^^

. Evi :  
>Aha~ makasih udah RnR… ^^…<br>Gomen, Natsu gak tau acara pernikahan ala umat kristiani getooooh *plakkk!*

Rowena :  
>Aaaaahh! Makasih udah RnR…^^ *nangkap Rowena yang terbang*<br>Ahahaha~ *tawa laknat* Natsu jadi malu-malu ndiri, dipuji kayak gitu… *plakkk!*

Fujiama Yukita :  
>Thanks reviewnyaaaa…^^<br>Makasih juag buat pujian2 yang maniiis ituuuu!  
>Masih ada typo yah? gomen… Natsu bakal berusaha lebih giat lagi!<p>

Sasoyouichi :  
>Thanks reviewnyaaaa! *narik balik Hiruma*<p>

Hayato Ryuuga :  
>Aha~ jangan panggil Natsu senpai doooonnk! Natsu 'kan lebih muda dari Hayato-kun… (=.=")<br>Makasih udah RnR…^^

Fujisawa Yukito :  
>Aku mau kamu lebih romantic dari HiruMamo dan Kito-san dengan Sasuke kalau ngelamar aku! *natap tajam Sasori*<br>Nih, Natsu udah bikin sekuelnyaa! ^^/  
>Makasih udah RnR, apalagi udah Faveeee!(^_^)<p>

Yosh! sekian balesan reviewnyaaaa… sekali lagi makasih yaaaaahh!

Okelah, langsung baca aja…

.

.

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata selalu masuk dalam mimpi Natsu *plakkk!*

Tittle : Hiruma family

Story by : Natsu Hiru Chan

Rated : T

Pairing : HiruMamo selalu ada di hati Natsu

Genre : Romance and family

Warning : Abal, GaJe, norak, OOC, OC, ancur, typo bertebaran seperti debu di rumah author, tokoh baru yang gak jelas, pokoknya ancur lah!

Summary : Setelah menikah, bagaimanakah kehidupan Hiruma dan Mamori dalam satu keluarga? Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang iblis kecil, berparas malaikat?

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

.

Huh! Lihat? Mereka bertengkar lagi! Payah!

Kenapa aku harus terlahir di keluarga kocak seperti ini?

Ayahku adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan software terbesar di wilayah Kantou. Dia bekerja, belajar, sekaligus seorang pemain American football yang terkenal. Dia adalah seorang Quarter back yang handal. Selain itu, dia juga jago bermain poker. Tidak jarang dia pergi ke luar negri hanya sekedar untuk bermain poker saja.

Ibuku? Dia penerjemah, dia menguasai beberapa bahasa asing, seperti inggris, china, korea, jerman, spanyol, dll, dan saat ini, dia sedang belajar berbahasa Indonesia(?). Dia sekaligus manager dari klub American football ayahku. Dia juga cukup popular, di kalangan para cowok. Dia seumur dengan ayahku. Ibu itu mempunyai penyakit overprotective. Itulah yang menyebalkan dari ibu!

"You-kun! Kenapa kau kemarin menghancurkan rumah sakit tempat Suzuna-chan melahirkan hah?" omel Kaa-sanku tentu saja pada Tou-san.

Tou-san hanya cuek sambil memainkan laptopnya, "cih, salah si cebol sialan itu, tidak pergi latihan!" ucap Tou-san santai.

"HANYA GARA-GARA ITU? KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH SUZUNA-CHAN DAN ORANG-ORANG SAKIT, DOKTER, DAN PERAWATY DI SANA?" omel Kaa-san lagi dengan meninggikan nada suaranya. Tou-san hanya menutup telinganya, "kau itu berisik sekali istri sialan!" ucap Tou-san. Kaa-san hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Yah, tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran bagi kedua orang itu! Aku heran, kenapa mereka harus menikah, padahal ujung-ujungnya mereka selalu bertengkar, meski karena hal kecil sekalipun! Itu membuatku kesal. Kenapa aku harus terlahir di keluarga kocak seperti ini?

Ohya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku, Hiruma Youri, seorang gadis kecil, kelas 4 SD. Fisikku, bisa dibilang sempurna. Aku mempunyai mata yang bulat, dengan bola mata hijau emerald. Rambutku sepanjang di bawah bahu berwarna auburn. Aku mempunyai telinga elf yang aneh. Kulitku putih. Dan, aku mempunyai bibir yang mungil, namun di bibir mungilku itu, tersembunyi deretan gigi yang runcing. Yah, benar-benar fisik yang aneh, bukan?

Otakku, bisa dibilang jauh melebihi rata-rata kemampuan otak teman-teman sebayaku. Hal ini karena Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku mempunyai kemampuan otak yang juga jauuuuuhhh melebihi kemampuan otak orang-orang biasa.

Atas bukan keinginanku, aku terlahir di keluarga Hiruma…

.

Normal pov

"Kau itu cerewet sekali istri sialan!"

"Itu juga karena kau yang menyebalkan!"

"Eh?"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali You-kun!"

Seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang, hanya terkekeh tanpa mempedulikan istrinya, seorang wanita yang seumuran dengannya berambut auburn sebahu yang sedari tadi mengomel-ngomel sendirian.

"Kau, mendengarku tidak sih, You-kun?" ucap Mamori mulai kesal.

"Tidak, istri sialan!" kata Hiruma santai.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel sialanmu itu?"

"Tidak,"

"Bisa kau bilang yang lain selain tidak?"

"Coba tanya lagi!"

"Boleh aku makan?" *lha? Kok malah jadi squidward sih?*

Seorang gadis kecil berambut auburn, hanya memandang dua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu dengan kesal. 'Mereka bertengkar lagi! Dasar bodoh!' pikir anak, yang tepatnya bernama Hiruma Youri itu.

Youri pun menuju kamarnya, hendak mengambil tasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali keruang makan. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat orang tuanya, Hiruma dan Mamori sedang BERCIUMAN dengan mesranya di ruang makan. Youri yang melihat 'pemandangan' itu hanya blushing dengan wajah datar. Mengingat umurnya baru 10 tahun itu.

"K―Kaa-san…" ucap Youri agak ragu.

Mendengar suara itu, Hiruma dan Mamori langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Mamori nampak bersemu merah sedangkan Hiruma hanya menyeringai iblis.

"Kekeke… berani juga kau, anak sialan!" ucap Hiruma masih menyeringai.

"Hiruma!" tegur Mamori menginjak keras kaki Hiruma. Hiruma hanya memandang istrinya dengan kesal, namun tak lupa dengan poker facenya(?).

"I―itu juga salah Tou-san dan Kaa-san sendiri! Kenapa kalian ciuman di ruang makan sih?" ucap Youri ragu.

Mamori makin blushing. "Yo―Youri-chan, se,sebaiknya kau pe―pergi sekolah! Nananti kau terlambat!" elak Mamori dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Youri hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hiruma, sebaiknya kau juga pergi kerja!" pinta Mamori (baca : perintah)

Mamori pun membawakan tas suami dan putrinya keluar. "Kau jangan nakal di sekolah ya! Rajin belajar! Jangan lawan gurumu! Jangan jajan sembarangan! Jangan bergaul dengan anak sembarangan! Jangan main kejar-kejaran kalau matahari sudah tinggi! Nanti kau sakit! Ohya, lebih baik kau main dengan Natsu saja yah! ohya, kalau ada orang yang memalakmu, sebaiknya kau melapor pada gurumu! " ucap Mamori panjang lebar.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali istri sialan!"

"Kau juga You-kun! Jangan makan sembarangan! Jika terlalu lelah sebaiknya kau istirahat! Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan sekertaris barumu itu! Kau jangan terlalu kasar dengan pegawaimu! Nanti tidak ada orang yang mau bekerja di perusahaanmu!" ucap Mamori lagi.

Hiruma tidak menghiraukan omelan istrinya. "Hei, anak sialan! cepat masuk di mobil!" perintah Hiruma pada Youri. Youri hanya mengangguk setuju. Dia pun masuk di mobil tanpa mempedulikan ibunya yang mengomel-ngomel tak jelas.

"You-kun, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel sial…" perkataan Mamori terpotong oleh bibir Hiruma. Hiruma langsung mengunci bibir Mamori dengan bibirnya. Awalnya Mamori terkejut, namun tidak lama setelah itu, iapun membalas ciuman hangat Hiruma.

Youri yang berada di dalam mobil hanya memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan kesal.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 detik barciuman, mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka masing-masing.  
>"Hati-hati, You-kun…" ucap Mamori lirih sambil mengusap lembut pipi putih Hiruma. Hiruma hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi lembut dari istrinya.<p>

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Nanti aku terlambat!" keluh Youri dari dalam mobil, sukses membuat pasangan iblis dan malaikat itu dengan TERPAKSA harus menghentikan 'kegiatan' mereka.

Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan Mamori yang memandangnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang masih merona.

.

.

"Iyah, mereka selalu saja bertengkar! Dan setelah bertengkar, mereka pasti bermesraan tepat di depanku, seakan tidak menghiraukanku! Dasar aneh!" curhat Youri pada seorang anak cowok kecil yang ternyata setahun lebih muda darinya.

"Kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku sih sangat kompak! Mereka jarang bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar di depanku, apalagi harus bermesraan begitu!" ucap seorang anak cowok, kelas tiga SD, yang berambut coklat, bermata ungu. Dialah, Kobayakawa Natsu, anak pertama dari pasangan Sena dan Suzuna.

"Orang tuamu bagus yah! Akur-akur saja! Aku jadi cemburu!" ujar Youri lesu.

"Ehe~ tidak begitu juga kok! Tou-sanku itu terlalu kikuk, sedangkan Kaa-sanku itu terlalu bersemangat, jadi Tou-san selalu saja mengalah!" ujar Natsu tersenyum. "Kalau orang tuaku sih, gak ada yang mau mengalah!" kesal Youri lagi.

"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan adik barumu? Jenis kelaminnya apa? Siapa namanya?" tanya Youri bersemangat.

"Itu, dia anak perempuan! Namanya Aoi. Dia punya rambut ungu seperti milik Kaa-sanku. Tou-san bilang, karena 'gempa' di rumah sakit kemarin, terpaksa Kaa-san harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit lain sehingga proses melahirkannya agak terganggu.

Youri tertegun mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, 'gempa?'

"You-kun! Kenapa kau kemarin menghancurkan rumah sakit tempat Suzuna-chan melahirkan hah?" perkataan itu langsung terngian di kepala Youri. 'Ja,jadi… ini semua gara-gara Tou-san? Hyyaaa! Dasar Tou-san bodoh!' umpat Youri dalam hati.

"Youri-chan, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Natsu menyadarkan Youri dari lamunannya. "Eh, ti―tidak Natsu-kun! Aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Youri berusaha tersenyum.

'Huh! Gara-gara Tou-san, aku jadi merasa bersalah begini!' batin Youri kesal.

.

"Ayolah Tou-saaannn…" rengek Youri pada Hiruma.

"Hei anak sialan! kau mau kubunuh?" ucap Hiruma datar.

"Heee… Tou-san jahat! Aku 'kan cuma ingin pergi melihat adiknya Natsu-kun!" ucap Youri mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Youri, Tou-sanmu masih lelah, baru pulang kerja. Kita akan pergi ke rumah Sena-kun nanti malam saja yah!" ucap Mamori tersenyum manis.

"Kyyyaaa… benarkah Kaa-san?" tanya Youri bersemangat.

Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut pada Youri. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi bermain!" ucap Mamori. Youri hanya mengangguk senang lalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Mamori pun kembali memotong-motong kentang.

Tiba-tiba Mamori merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Yo―Youichi-kun…" lirih Mamori dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Hiruma hanya menanamkan wajahnya di leher jejang Mamori, sukses membuat Mamori makin merona. "Youhh…" lirih Mamori makin merona.

Hiruma pun melepas pelukan 'maut'nya. Lalu membalikkan tubuh Mamori sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Mata emeraldnya menatap Mamori tajam. Mamori hanya membalas tatapan Hiruma seakan berkata 'apa yang kau inginkan?'

Hiruma pun mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Mamori. Kini Mamori dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hiruma yang menabrak wajahnya. Mamori hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat menahan malunya.

2 cm…

1 cm…

"Keke… wajahmu seperti monyet sialan kalau merah begitu, MA-MO-RI…" goda Hiruma dengan nada mengejek.

Mamori langsung mendorong tubuh Hiruma, menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pemuda yang paling dicintainya. "Dasar!" kesal Mamori kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Kekekekeke…" Hiruma hanya terkekeh membuat Mamori semakin kesal.

"Awwww!" jerit Mamori melihat jari telunjuknya yang penuh dengan cairan merah kental.

"Kau kenapa istri sialan?" tanya Hiruma datar namun dengan nada SEDIKIT khawatir.

"Sssshhh… sakiiiitt… jariku teriris pisau…" rintih Mamori berusaha menahan sakit di jarinya.

"Oh," ucap Hiruma singkat sukses membuat perempatan di dahi Mamori.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku You-kun?" kesal Mamori memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Memangnya kau pantas untuk di khawatirkan?" ucap Hiruma datar. Mamori semakin kesal saja dibuatnya.

"Huh! Ya sudah! Aku obati sendiri saja!" ucap Mamori kesal seraya hendak meninggalkan Hiruma.

Sebelum Mamori pergi, Hiruma sudah keburu menarik tangan Mamori dan langsung memasukkan jari Mamori yang berdarah ke dalam mulutnya.

Mamori yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya blushing seketika. "Yo,Youichi…" lirih Mamori dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

Hiruma pun mengeluarkan jari Mamori. "Tunggu sebentar istri sialan! aku akan ambil perban sialan!" ucap Hiruma seraya meninggalkan Mamori yang memerah.

.

"Kyaaa… Suzuna-chan… dia lucu sekaliii…" jerit Mamori ketika melihat seorang bayi kecil, berambut ungu.

"Aha~ Mamo nee-chan bisa saja!" ucap Suzuna senang.

"Selamat yah Sena-kun…" ucap Mamori pada Sena.

Sena hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ehehe~ terima kasih, Mamo nee-chan!" ucap Sena senang.

"Jadi namanya Aoi yah? waaahh… nama yang bagus!" puji Mamori.

"Mamo nee…" ucap Suzuna malu-malu karena sedari tadi terus dipuji oleh Mamori.

"Ha ha haaaa…" datanglah si pengacau, Taki, sambil berputar-putar Gaje dengan satu kaki.

"Kau rupanya datang, Mademoi selleee…" ucap Taki masih berputar-putar.

Suzuna langsung menjitak kepala kakaknya itu. Mamori dan Sena hanya sweat drop melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, adikku tersayang?" ucap Taki terduduk di lantai. Sepercah cahaya menyinarinya dari atas sedangkan yang lainnya gelap. Benar-benar seperti drama.

"Kakak ini!" ucap Suzuna kesal.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar, terlihat Hiruma sedang duduk di lantai sendirian sambil memainkan laptop sony VIAO putihnya. Jemarinya sibuk berkutat dengan keyboard di laptopnya.

Langsung saja terlihat seringaian setan di wajahnya. "Kekeke…" kekehnya terdengar senang.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis kecil berambut auburn dengan seorang cowok kecil berambut coklat. Hiruma hanya sedikit melirik ke arah dua bocah itu, lalu kembali memainkan laptopnya.

"Tou-saaann…" rengek Youri manja sambil menarik-narik kain celana Hiruma.

"Hn,"

"Ayo kita maiiinn…" ajak Youri manja. Sedangkan Natsu hanya bersembunyi di belakang Youri. Sepertinya dia takut dengan ayah sahabatnya ini.

"Main sendiri sana!" perintah Hiruma datar.

"Yaaahh… Tou-san gak asyik!" ucap Youri melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hiruma tidak mengubrisnya. Dia tetap fokus pada monitor laptopnya.

Akhinya Natsu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kain celana Hiruma. "Hi,Hiruma-sama, a―ayo lihat adikku…" ajak Natsu gemetaran. Sukses menbuat Hiruma mengentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kekekeke…" kekeh Hiruma melebar sukses membuat Natsu semakin takut, dia pun langsung kembali besembunyi di belakang Youri.

"Kenapa Tou-san tertawa?" tanya Youri polos.

"Kekekeke…"

"Sudahlah Natsu-kun, ayo kita lihat Aoi-chan saja!" ajak Youri menarink tangan Natsu masuk ke kamar rumah sakit tempat Suzuna di rawat.

Di kamar,

"Kaa-san, Tou-san tidak mau masuk!" kesal Youri mengadu pada ibunya.

"Huh! Dasar Youichi-kun itu menyebalkan sekali!" kesal Mamori bergegas keluar.

Di luar,

"You-kun, kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Mamori kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau berani memerintahku istri sialan?" ucap Hiruma tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Mamori makin kesal.

TAPPP!

Mamori dengan nekatnya langsung menutup laptop Hiruma dengan kesal. Hiruma pun menatap tajam orang yang bisa dibilang sudah bosan hidup ini.

"Kau mau mati? Istri sialan?" ucap Hiruma langsung berdiri menghadap Mamori dan menatapnya tajam. Mamori pun membalas tatapan tajam Hiruma seolah berkata 'aku tidak takut!'

"Aku belum mau mati, YOU-IC-HI-KUN!" ucap Mamori dengan nada menantang.

"Kekekeke…" Hiruma hanya terkekeh sambil menyeringai iblis.

"You-kun, apa yang kau…ummpp!" Hiruma langsung menarik tangan Mamori dan langsung 'menerkamnya' dengan ganasnya Hiruam melumat bibir Mamori.

Mamori dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Hiruma, yang saat ini tengah menyandarkannya di dinding dan menindihnya. Orang-orang yang lewat di situ berusaha untuk 'berpura-pura tidak melihat' kejadian tersebut.

"You-kun… orang-orang melihat kitaaa…ump!" Hiruma langsung mengunci bibir Mamori lagi. Sedangkan Mamori, wajahnya makin memerah saja. Bukannya mendengar protes dari Mamori, Hiruma malah makin menekankan kepalanya, sehingga membuat ciuman itu semakin 'panas' saja.

Kurang lebih 5 menit ciuman panas mereka berlangsung, ujung mata Mamori mengeluarkan cairan bening. Hiruma yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut. Iapun melepaskan ciumannya lalu meninggalkan Mamori, "itu akibatnya kalau kau berani menantangku, istri sialan!' ucap Hiruma datar seraya menjauh dari Mamori.

Brukkk!

Mamori langsung terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Hick…" Mamori mulai terisak di lantai rumah sakit itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sena keluar dari kamar tempat Suzuna dirawat. Mata coklatnya membulat ketika melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandungnya sendiri, terduduk lemah di lantai sambil terisak.

"Hyaaa, Mamo nee-chan! k―kau kenapa?" tanya Sena khawatir langsung duduk sejajar dengan Hiruma.

"Hick…hick…" Mamori hanya terisak.

Mendengar suara tangisan ibunya, Youri langsung keluar. Mata emeraldnya ikut membulat melihat ibunya saat ini sedang menangis. "Kaa-sannn! Kenapa Kaa-san nangis?" ucap Youri khawatir.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Hiruma, pukul 21.00

"Youri, sebaiknya kau tidur! Ini sudah larut malam!" perintah Mamori pada Youri yang saat ini tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap ke jalanan.

"Aku belum ngantuk, kaa-san!" ucap Youri malas.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk! Nanti kau masuk angin!"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san kapan pulang?"

Mamori terdiam mendengar pertanyaan putrinya ini. "Errr… di―dia ada urusan kantor tadi. Jadi dia pergi, dan belum pulang!" ujar Mamori ragu.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi Kaa-san menangis? Pasti kalian habis bertengkar 'kan?"

Mamori terdiam lagi, "ti―tidak kok! Kaa-san tidak bertengkar dengan Tou-san! Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau tidur! Besok kau harus sekolah!" ajak Mamori langsung menarik tangan putrinya, ke dalam rumah.

.

Esoknya,

Mamori's pov

Kubuka mataku yang masih terasa berat ini. Tapi, ah? Mana Hiruma? Semalam dia tidak pulang-pulang? Maka kuangkat tubuh ini, berusaha mengangkat tubuhku dari rasa kantuk ini.

Aku pun menuju kamar mandiku. Rasa kantukku pun hilang seketika setelah aku membasahi wajahku dengan air yang, brrr… sejuk sekali ini. Kulihat jam dinding yang ada di dalam kamar mandi, "Baru jam enam…" gumamku pelan.

Aku pun menjelajahi isi apartementku, mencari sosok yang kucintai. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak ada di sini. Semalam Hiruma memang tidak kembali ke rumah. 'Apa dia marah padaku?' pikirku.

Aku pun menuju kamar Youri dan membangunkannya. Setelah itu kulakukan pekerjaanku sehari-hari. Mulai dari memasak, mandi, merapikan kamarku dan kamar Youri, dan… mengantar Youri ke sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Youri hanya terus bertanya tentang keberadaan Hiruma. Aku hanya bisa bilang kalau ayahnya sedang sibuk.

Di ampartement,

"Aduuuuhhh! Kok gak aktif sih?" kesalku sambil memegang erat HPku. Maka kutelpon lagi nomor yang ada di kontakku, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Nomor yang kutuju tetap saja tidak aktif.

"Apa Youichi-kun benar-benar marah?" gumamku pelan. Aku hanya bisa meremas HPku, menahan air mata yang akan keluar ini. "Youichi…" lirihku dengan nada yang terasa ingin menangis.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kepergian Youichi. Aku merindukannya… aku rindu melihat wajahnya… aku rindu dengan embel-embel sialannya… aku meridukan aroma mintnya… aku meridukan sentuhannya… "Hickk…" mataku tanpa seizinku langsung mengeluarkar cairan bening begitu saja.

Kuusap mataku dengan punggung lenganku, tidak… aku tidak boleh lemah begini! Aku harus mencari Youichi! Aku tidak mau terus begini! Aku akan minta maaf padanya.

Aku pun berdiri dengan tegap. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu!

.

"Apa? Menitip Youri di sini?" ucap Suzuna-chan terkejut.

"I―iya… aku ada urusan sebentar, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Youri sendirian di apartementku…" ucap Mamori dengan nada memelas.

Suzuna dan Sena nampak berpikir sejenak. "Tapi, dimana kak Hiruma?" tanya Sena.

Mamori terdiam, "errr… di―dia… a―aku tidak tahu! Dia pergi! Makannya aku ingin mencarinya,"

"Ah? Pergi?" ucap Sena dan Suzuna bersamaan.

"Hn… kumohon jangan tanya alasannya! Jadi, boleh tidak, Youri di sini untuk sementara?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Aku sih, senang, karena Natsu jadi bisa punya teman main, tapi… apa dia betah di sini? Rumah ini 'kan tidak sebanding dengan apartement mewah Mamo nee-chan dan You-nii! Youri ;kan sudah terbiasa hidup mewah," kata Suzuna prihatin.

Mamori hanya menggeleng senang, "tidak! Youri pasti sangat senang! Soal biaya, biar aku yang tanggung! Bolehyaaa…" ucap Mamori mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya yang membuat hati semua orang luluh, kecuali Hiruma tentunya.

"Tidak apakok! Kami siap membantu kapan saja!" ucap Suzuna bersemangat.

"Hyaaa… makasih Suzuna-chaaann…" ucap Mamori ceria langsung memeluk Suzuna. Suzuna pun membalas pelukan Mamori tak kalah cerianya. Sena hanya sweat drop melihat tingkah kedua perempuan yang berharga baginya ini.

.

'Ah! Baiklah! Aku akan mencarimu Youichi-kun!' batin Mamori bersemangat.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu, sejak Mamori mencari Hiruma. Mulai dari tempat-tempat yang penting, bahkan sampai selokan sekalipun, Mamori terus mencari Hiruma tanpa kenal lelah.

"Hick… Youichi-kun, kau di mana siiihh?" isak Mamori yang kini tengah terduduk lemas sambil memeluk lututnya erat.

"Jahat! Masa gara-gara itu saja kau sampai ngambek begitu? Itu bukan Youichi, suamiku yang kukenal!" ucap Mamori masih terisak entah kepada siapa ia berbicara.

"Aku meriondukanmu… sangat merindukanmu…"

'Tidak… aku tidak boleh terdiam di sini! Aku harus mencarinya!' batin Mamori langsung berdiri dan menghapus air matanya dengan penghapus(?).

Di langit sore yang senja, terlihat pemandangan yang warnanya berpadu pada warna lain, orange…

Begitu pula seorang gadis berambut auburn sebahu yang tengah memakai T-shirt bergambar Micky mouse, dengan celana jeans biru. Mata sapphirenya menatap kosong. Dia terus berjalan sendirian tanpa arah.

"Anizake!" panggil seorang pria yang bertampang seperti orang tua pada gadis tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah Mamori.

"Musashi?" kata Mamori bingung.

"Aku tahu! Dimana Hiruma!" ucap Musashi dengan nada yang seolah tak sabar untuk memberi tahu Mamori apa yang dia ketahui.

Mata Mamori membelalak sempurna, "dimana? Dimana?" tanya Mamori tak sabar. Kini air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku baru menerima telpon dari asistentnya, katanya Hiruma saat ini sedang berada di Amerika karena urusan pekerjaan! Dia sebenarnya melarangku untuk memberi tahu siapapun tentang ini. Tetapi, aku juga kasihan melihatmu," ujar Musashi.

Mamori tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya, setetes pun akhirnya berhasil keluar dari matanya. Tak lama setelah itu, Mamori mulai terisak. "Hickk… terima kasih, Musashi-kun…" ucap Mamori menghapus air matanya. Musashi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Musashi-kun, a―aku akan pergi ke Amerika menyusul Youichi-kun! Kumohon, jangan beri tahu ini pada siapa pun!" ujar Mamori.

"Kau yakin?"

"A,aku sangat mencintainya… aku bisa saja mati karena tidak bertemu dia… a―aku akan menemuinya," ucap Mamori mantap. Musashi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

'Hiruma-kun… tunggu aku… aku akan menyusulmu! Kerena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…' batin Mamori.

Esoknya, terbanglah pesawat DHA E3 (ngarang!) dari Kanto, Jepang, siap menuju wilayah New York, Amerika.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Yosh! akhirnya selesai juga!

Maafyah reader-san, kalo fanficnya abal, dan jelek! Selain itu, ceritanya terlalu berbelit-belit, dan alurnya terlalu cepat.

Pokoknya maaaff… abis, Natsu gak ada ide!

Ohya, tentang tokoh baru yang muncul, Natsu mau jelasin dulu yah!

Namanya Natsu ambil dari kata YOUichi dan mamoRI! Makannya jadi Youri! Kalau tampangnya, bayangin aja Mamori yang punya telinga elf dan mata hijau! Itu aja! Tapi, fisiknya, lebih mirip Mamori.

Natsu sengaja ngasih nama Natsu sendiri karena… errr… eh, Natsu lupa alasannya! *gubrakk!* pokoknya dia anak cowok! Fisiknya lebih mirip Sena, dan sifatnya juga mirip Sena. Yah, bayangin aja Sena masa kecil dah!

Youri dan Natsu ini, ibaratnya Mamori dan Sena. Sena orangnya penakut, dan setahun lebih muda dari Mamori. Mereka selalu main bersama, begitu pula Youri dan Natsu.

Ah, karakter ini masih susah dijelasin! Abis dia masih kecil! Tunggu sampe Aoi gede yah! *plakk!*

Itu aja!

Seabal-abalnya fict abal ini, namun review sangat dibutuhkan!

Mau concrit, saran, pujian, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada dah!

Akhir kata, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

~Arigatou~

.

NATSU HIRU CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minnaaa…!

Alhamdulillah yah! Natsu udah update…^^ *ala Syahrini*

Yosh! maksih banyak buat para readers yang udah nge-review chapter sebelumnyaaa…

Natsu sweneeeeng banget ama tanggapan-tanggapan para readers tentang fic jelek Natsu yang satu ini…

Yosh! Buat yang login, Natsu udah bales lewat PM! Silahkan cek inbox masing-masiiiing!

Trus, buat yang gak login, balasannya ada di akhir cerita yah!

Yosh! tanpa panjang, lebar, luas, tinggi, volume lagi, silahkan membacaaa…

.

.

Disclaimer : **Riichiro Inagaki** and **Yusuke Murata** selalu masuk dalam mimpi Natsu *plakkk!*

Tittle : **Hiruma family**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Rated : T

Pairing :** HiruMamo **selalu ada di hati Natsu

Genre : Romance and family

Warning **: Abal, GaJe, norak, OOC, OC, ancur, typo bertebaran seperti debu di rumah author, tokoh baru yang gak jelas, pokoknya ancur lah!**

Summary : Setelah menikah, bagaimanakah kehidupan Hiruma dan Mamori dalam satu keluarga? Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang iblis kecil, berparas malaikat?

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

.

'Hiruma-kun… tunggu aku… aku akan menyusulmu! Kerena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…' batin Mamori.

Esoknya, terbanglah pesawat DHA E3 (ngarang!) dari Kanto, Jepang, siap menuju wilayah New York, Amerika.

Chapter 2 : Kehidupan di Amerika

.

.

New York, jam 7 malam, waktu Amerika.

Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, di tingkat ke 32, seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang, tengah berdiri sendirian tepat di depan jendela yang sangat besar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan di saku celana jeans hitamnya, yang ia pasangan dengan T-shirt biru tua bergambar emo. Mata emerald-nya memandang lurus ke depan, sedangkan mulutnya sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah permen karet less sugar-nya.

Langsung saja seringaian iblis mengembang di bibirnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang runcing. "Kekekekeke… dia datang…" gumamnya masih dalam keadaan menyeringai.

000~HIRUMA FAMILY~000

Terlihat saat ini, seorang gadis berusia sekitar 24 tahunan, tengah berjalan menyusuri kota yang diberi julukan, 'kota yang tak pernah tidur' ini. Wanita tersebut, dengan celana jeans birunya, dengan kaos putih, serta mantel merah, dan syal merah marun-nya, sedari tadi terlihat berjalan dengan wajah bingung. "Dia dimana sih?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. 'Mungkin banyak orang yang mengenal You-kun di sini! Baiklah, aku akan tanya pada seseorang,' batinnya.

"Errr, permisi…" sapa wanita tersebut, sambil menghampiri seorang pria tua, memakai kacamata.

"Can I help you, young lady" ucap orang itu ramah.

"I'm from Japan… so―"

"Ah, kau orang Jepang? Istriku juga orang Jepang! Silahkan anda berbahasa jepang saja…" potong pria itu melemparkan senyum ramahnya pada sang gadis.

"Eh, i―iyah…"

"Kalau begitu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Em, apakah anda mengenal atau pernah melihat pemuda ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjukkan selembar foto.

"Hmmm… ah! Dia 'kan Hiruma Youichi! Quarterback terhebat dari Jepang itu 'kan?"

Si gadis terlihat sedikit memerah, mendengar orang yang dicarinya, dipuji seperti itu. "I―iya… apa anda pernah melihatnya?"

"Tidak nona, saya sangat menyesal…"

Terlihat tampang kekecewaan dari gadis muda tersebut. Si pria terlihat menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba saja pria yang berumuran sekitar 50 tahun itu, menarik tangan si gadis masuk kerumahnya. "GYAAAAAAAA!"

Di dalam rumah,

"Malang benar nasibmu nona!" ucap pria itu langsung merebahkan tubuh mungil nan indah milik Mamori, yang baru saja tadi bercakap-cakap dengannya, di sofa.

Tubuh Mamori langsung gemetaran ketika melihat pria itu, mulai membuka bajunya. "A―apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori dengan nada gemetaran.

"Orang Jepang huh? Istriku pasti tidak akan marah jika aku memperkosa orang yang berkebangsaan sama dengannya…" ucap pria itu makin menyeringai, membuat Mamori semakin bergetar.

"Jangan macam-macam!" tegas Mamori mulai mundur.

"Tenanglah nona… ini adalah New York… tidak akan masalah 'kan?"

"Aku bukan NONA! Aku sudah berSUAMI!" tegas Mamori dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah mulusnya.

"Siapa lelaki yang beruntung itu? Atau, aku harus bilang, lelaki yang sial, karena istri cantiknya ini, ternodai oleh pria lain?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Cih! Mana mungkin kau yang sudah bersuami, jalan-jalan di kota ini malam-malam? Pasti kau ditinggalkan suamimu, dan kau berniat untuk mencari penggantinya hah? Lagipula… kau ini benar-benar cantik, NYONYA…"

Mamori sedikit tertegun mendengar kata 'ditinggalkan' dari sang pria. Dia langsung ingat bahwa suaminya, Hiruma memang pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa alasan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat orang yang paling ia sayangi itu. Tapi…

"Suamiku tidak mungkin meniggalkanku! Aku yakin, dia pasti sangat menyayangiku, seperti aku menyayanginya! Tapi, meskipun misalnya dia meninggalkanku seperti yang kau bilang, aku tidak akan mencari penggantinya! Tapi itu hanya MISALNYA! Suamiku tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! DIA SANGAT MENCINTAIKU!" tegas Mamori emosi. Sepertinya dia marah ketika pria mesum itu menjelek-jelekkan suaminya.

Mamori terkejut bukan main ketika melihat, pria itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat datang di NewYork. Nyonya Hiruma-sama…" ucap pria itu tersenyum lembut. Mamori masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat, sekaligus didengarnya.

"A―apa maksud anda?" tanya Mamori tak mengerti.

"Hn… nama saya Ronald Nozhard. Saya adalah bawahannya tuan Hiruma-sama. Kemarin, tuan Hiruma-sama memberi saya intruksi bahwa, jika saya mendapatkan gadis yang berciri-ciri seperti anda, dan sedang mencarinya, maka saya harus melakukan ini padanya. Sepertinya tuan Hiruma-sama memberi intruksi yang sama pada semua bawahannya yang ada di Amerika ini." Jelas Ronald.

Wajah Mamori langsung memerah padam mendengar penjelasan Ronald. Dari mana Hiruma tahu kalau Mamori sedang mencarinya? Apa teman atau keluarganya yang ada di Jepang yang memberi tahunya. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin, bagi Mamori.

"Maaf, saya tadi sudah lancang…" sesal Ronald membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Eh? Ti―tidak apa kok! Lagipula, itu bukan kemauan anda… ohya, jadi, apa anda tahu dimana Youichi-kun?" tanya Mamori yang kelihatan menahan kesabarannya untuk bertemu Hiruma.

"Tentu saja… silahkan…" ucap Ronald seraya kembali memasang bajunya, dan mengajak Mamori keluar.

Mamori melihat Ronald. mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke mobil merah, yang terkesan begitu mewah. "Silahkan Nyonya Hiruma-sama…"

"Te―terima kasih…"

Maka mobil itu pun melesat cepat, menuju kesuatu tempat.

000~HIRUMA FAMILY~000

"Hiruma-sama, ada di dalam…" perkataan itu cukup membuat jantung Mamori berdegup cepat.

Yah, saat ini, ia dan Ronald sedang berdiri di depan pintu otomatis yang berada di atas gedung pencakar langit bertingkat 36 tersebut. "Saya cukup sampai di sini. Permisi…" pamit Takaro seraya berlalu meninggalkan Mamori. Mamori hanya menatap Takaro senang.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada pintu yang ada di depannya. Dengan gemetaran, Mamori lalu memencet tombol merah yang ada pada pintu tersebut.

Tanpa suara dari sang pemilik ruangan, pintu itu langung terbuka seperti liv (tulisannya gini yah?) begitu saja di depan Mamori. Mamori sedikit terkejut, namun ia berusaha agar tetap tenang.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini, dia akan segera bertemu dengan pria yang sebulan lebih tidak bertemu dengannya. Mamori lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya panjang. Perlahan-lahan, Mamori mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"You-kun?" ucap Mamori sedikit terkejut, ketika yang ia lihat di ruangan tersebut hanyalah meja besar, kursi putar, rak-rak buku, dan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di sana. Ingin rasanya ia menangis ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang dicarinya tidak berada dalam ruangan ini.

"You-kun? Youichi-kun?" sekali lagi Mamori memanggil nama itu, dan melangkah lebih jauh, mengamati setiap inci dari ruangan tersebut, mencari sosok sang iblis.

'Dia… tidak ada di sini…" gumamnya tersenyum kecut.

Tesss…

Tanpa Mamori sadari, air matanya mulai menetes di pipinya. "Ah? Kenapa aku menagis?" gumamnya menghapus air matanya.

Dia lalu menunduk. Wajah cantiknya tertutupi oleh poni auburn-nya. Dia gertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"KAU BODOH YOU-KUUUUNN!" teriak Mamori entah pada siapa. Kali ini ia sudah tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

"Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh!" entah berapa kali Mamori mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia langsung berjongkok, dan memeluk lututnya erat-erat, dan menanamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Kata siapa, istri sialan?"

Mamori merasakan seseorang membelai pipinya dari belakang. Suara itu? Suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Suara yang bisa menenangkannya. Suara orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Mamori langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat sempurna, melihat seorang pria, berambut spike pirang, yang memakai T-shirt biru tua, dan celana jeansnya. Saat ini, pria tersebut sedang berjongkok, sambil menyeringai setan.

Mamori masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pria itu langsung memegang bahu Mamori, dan membantunya berdiri. Mamori reflex mengikutinya.

"Mukamu itu jelek sekali, istri sialan! benar-benar jelek!" ejek pria tersebut.

"Y―Youichi-kun…" gumam Mamori tak percaya.

"Kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau aku ini bodoh istri sia―" perkataan Hiruma langsung terpotong ketika Mamori langsung memeluknya erat. Sangat erat… Mamori pun menangis di dada Hiruma. Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori datar.

Ia lalu membalas pelukan Mamori dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala sang istri, berusaha menenangkannya. "Kau cengeng sekali, istri sialan…" ejek Hiruma menyeringail setan.

"Kau bodoh Youichi-kun! Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku ketika kau tidak ada! Hatiku terasa tercabik-cabik ketika Youri-chan bertanya dimana ayahnya! Kau tidak tahu rasanya… dan kau malah enak-enakan disini! Aku pikir, kau akan meninggalkanku! Aku takut… takut sekali… hick…" teriak Mamori di sela-sela tangisannya. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada sang suami.

Hiruma menatap Mamori sendu, namun tidak dilihat oleh Mamori. "Hn, aku tahu itu, istri sialan… kau pikir, kau saja yang merasakannya?" lirih Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan SEDIKIT rona pink tipis di pipi putihnya.

Mamori tertegun mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Ia lalu mendongkak ke atas, menatap wajah tampan iblis, yang telah membahagiakannya.

"Sudahlah, istri sialan! jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau jelek sekali!" ucap Hiruma menanamkan wajah Mamori di dada bidangnya. Mamori reflex mengikutinya. "Uhm… arigato Youichi-kun…" lirih Mamori mempererat pelukannya.

"Hn."

000~HIRUMA FAMILY~000

Terlihat kini Mamori terduduk di sofa putih yang empuk. Sedangkan Hiruma duduk di sofa yang sama, di samping Mamori. Laptop VIAO putihnya setia berada di pangkuan setan yang satu ini, seakan lebih berharga dari istrinya. Yah memnag, karena sedari tadi Hiruma hanya cuek, dan memainkan pacar (laptop)nya tersebut. Mamori yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap Hiruma sebal.

Karena merasa canggung, Mamori memutuskan untuk membuka obrolan. "You-kun―"

"Bagaimana anak sialan itu?" potong Hiruma tanpa melirik ke arah Mamori sedikitpun.

"Ah? Maksudmu Youri?" tanya Mamori memiringkan kepalanya.

""Memangnya siapa lagi, istri jelek, tua, bodoh sialan?" ejek Hiruma bertubui-tubi.

Mamori hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau 'kan juga tua, You-kun! Kita 'kan seumur! Dan aku ini tidak bodoh! Aku 'kan hanya ingin memastikan!" kesal Mamori.

"Terserah kau istri jelek! Jadi, dimana anak sialan itu?"

"Hm, Youri aku titipkan pada Suzuna-chan, dan Sena-kun! Dia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Oh…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenapa pergi sih? Terus, kenapa kau tidak mengabarkan siapapun?"

"Kau mau tahu saja!"

"Tentu saja! Aku 'kan istrimu!"

"Ya,ya,ya…" kata Hiruma malas.

"Terus, kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan kantor, istri sialan! kalau aku memberi tahumu, kau pasti akan mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas lagi! Lagipula, aku sudah memberi tahu orang tua sialan itu, agar menjagamu! Tapi dia malah memberi tahumu, dimana aku! Lihat saja! Akan kusebarkan rahasia-rahasia sialannya nanti!"

Mamori tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hiruma. "Terus, kenapa kau tahu aku akan datang?"

"Si orang tua sialan jelek itu bilang, kalau aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang hebat beberapa hari yang akan datang ini, dan aku langsung tahu maksudnya! Jadi keuperintahkan semua anak buah, dan budak-budak sialanku untuk mencarimu! Dan aku langsung punya firasat bahwa kau akan datang hari ini, tepat 2 jam yang lalu. Kau tahu, firasatku ini tidak pernah meleset!"

'Kemampuannya mengerikan…' pikir Mamori.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang ke Jepang…" ajak Mamori memegang tangan Hiruma dengan nada manja.

"Aku tidak bisa, istri sialan! urusanku masih banyak!"

"Tapi Youri-chan…"

"Tenang saja! Kau percaya saja pada si cebol sialan dan cheer sialan itu!"

"Jadi, maksudmu, aku harus tinggal di sini?" tanya Mamori sedikit meninggikan suaranya, dan langsung berdiri dari sofa.

TAPP…

Hiruma lalu menutup laptopnya, dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia pun ikut berdiri mengahadap Mamori. Hiruma langsung meraih pinggul Mamori, dan memeluknya erat. Dengan sigap, Hiruma pun mengecup lembut bibir Mamori. Mamori yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung ber-blushing-ria.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh detik, Hiruma pun melepas ciumannya, dan menatap Mamori lembut. "Tentu saja, istri sialan! kita akan bersenang-senang tanpa gangguan dari iblis kecil sialan itu…" goda Hiruma memagang dagu Mamori.

Mamori memejamkan matanya erat, menahan malu. Yah, meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun hidup bersama, Mamori tetap saja sensitif dengan sentuhan sang suami.

Tapi Mamori berusaha melawannya. Dia pun mendorong lembut Hiruma, menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tubuh iblis yang satu ini. "Gomen, You-kun… aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa melalaikan tanggung jawabku sebagai ibu, hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri.

"Kepentinganku juga, istri sialan…"

"Gomen You-kun… tapi aku tetap tidak bisa! Kau itu sudah besar tahu! Sedangkan Youri-chan itu masih kecil! Dia tidak bisa hidup, tanpa seorang ibu…"

"Aku juga tidak punya ibu, tapi aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, istri sialan…" ucap Hiruma datar. Namun Mamori dapat melihat raut kesedihan dari mata emerald milik Hiruma.

"You―"

"Sudahlah, istri sialan! kau pulang saja ke Jepang, bersama anak sialanmu! Aku masih ada banyak urusan disini…" ucap Hiruma seraya berbalik, membelakangi Mamori. Hiruma pun mengambil langkah pergi.

Mamori menatap Hiruma sambil menahan tangsinya. Dia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, dan menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, tapi mereka harus bertengkar lagi.

"You-kun…" panggil Mamori dengan nada gemetar. Namun yang dipanggil tetap berjalan, tanpa mengubris orang yang memanggilnya.

"You-kun…" panggil Mamori lagi. Kini tetesan air matanya mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hick…" Mamori mulai terisak. Namun sang iblis tetap tidak mengubrisnya. Sepertinya dia ngambek Mamori lebih mementingkan anaknya, dari pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tetap berjalan.

Hiruma langsung merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Erat… sangat erat.

Hiruma pun berbalik, melihat siapa yang memeluknya, meskipun dia tahu siapa orang itu. Dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil, yang memeluknya erat. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Sang pemeluk, merasakan pelukannya di balas. Yah, saat ini Hiruma membalas pelukan sang istri, Mamori Anezaki. "Gomen, You-kun… tapi kumohon! Kita jangan bertengkar duluuu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Kumohon jangan… jangaaaann…" pinta Mamori menangis di dada Hiruma.

"Hn, terserah kau saja, istri sialan!"

Maka mereka pun berpelukan di ruangan itu, dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kasih sayang mereka, cinta mereka, rasa kasih mereka, menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, antara seorang iblis dan malaikat…

~HIRUMA FAMILY~

"Ah? Benarkah You-kun?" tanya Mamori berbinar-binar.

"Memangnya aku harus mengulanginya berapa kali, istri sialan?" ucap Hiruma datar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ngyaaaa! Arigato Youichi-kuuuunnn…" histeris Mamori langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Mamori dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi, kapan aku menyuruh Suzuna-chan dan Sena-kun datang ke sini, membawa Youri, Natsu dan Aoi?" tanya Mamori dalam pelukan Hiruma.

"Kau terlambat istri sialan! Mereka sudah ada dalam perjalanan,"

"Apa? se—sejak kapan?"

Hiruma lalu menunjukkan monitor ponselnya pada Mamori. Mamori sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca pesan yang ada pada ponsel merah tersebut.

To : Cebol sialan

Hai cebol sialan! kau harus cepat ke sini! Bawa istri sialan, dan dua anak sialanmu! Dan jangan lupa membawa iblis kecil sialan itu! Kalau kau terlambat, maka akan kuhancurkan rumah sialan orang tua sialanmu! YA-HA~

BLETAKKKK!

Hiruma sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Mamori. "Apa yang kau lakukan istri sialan?" protes Hiruma.

"Kau ini! Kapan sih, kau bisa berubah?"

"Tidak akan pernah, istri sialan!"

"Huh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, You-kun!"

"Kekekeke… tapi, kau kau menyukaiku 'kan, istri sialan?" goda Hiruma.

Wajah Mamori sontak memerah, "k—kau jangan bodoh! Bukannya kau yang mencintaiku?"

"Tapi kau yang duluan mencintaiku, istri bodoh!"

"Tapi, kau yang menembakku, dan mengajakku menikah! Suami menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kenapa kau menerimaku?"

"Karena aku mencin—" wajah Mamori langsung memerah. "Sudahlah You-kun! Aku malas berdebat denganmu!" akhirnya Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hiruma hanya tersenyum puas, telah memenangkan perdebatan ini..

Ting tong…

Bel ruangan Hiruma langsung berbunyi (emang ada?). Mamori langsung berlari menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Hiruma hanya kembali duduk di sofa, dan memainkan laptop tercintanya.

"KYAAAA! SUZUNA-CHAAAANN!" histeris mamori langsung berhambur ke pelukan Suzuna setelah ia membukakan pintu. Suzuna hanya membalas pelukan Mamori dengan senang hati.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Mamori melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, mereka sebentar lagi datang kok, tenang saja…"

Tepat, setelah itu, Sena, yang menggendong Aoi dengan tas gendong, menggendong Natsu dengan tangannya, dan Youri digendong di punggung Sena. Terlihat ia berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

"Hah…hehh…hehhh…" desah sena kelelahan seraya menurunkan Youri dan Natsu dari gendongannya.

"KAA-SAAAANNN!" teriak Youri langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan Mamori. Mamori antusias membalasnya dengan begitu erat. Sangat erat… seolah tidak ingin melepaskan sang buah hatinya lagi.

"You-chan!" lirih Mamori. Terlihat setetes cairan bening di ujung matanya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa Kaa-san lama sekali liburannya? Jahat! Kaa-san dan Tou-san senang-senangnya liburan di Amerika, terus Youri di tinggal! Jahat! Nanti Youri akan melaporkan kalian berdua, biar kalian dikenai pasal!" kesal Youri mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Mamori, Suzuna, Sena, dan Natsu hanya bisa ber-sweat drop-ria berjamaah.

"Y—You-chan, siapa yang mengajarkanmu begitu?" tanya Mamori tak percaya.

"Ahahaha… aku pernah membacanya, di buku kelas 6," jawab Youri menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. 'Anak SD yang mengerikkan!' pikir keluarga Kobayakawa secara bersamaan, keuali Aoi tentunya.

DRRRTTTTT DRRRTTT…

Tembakan Hiruma langsung menggelegar di bangunan itu. Mamori langsung memeluk Youri, Suzuna memeluk Aoi, dan Sena langsung memeluk Natsu.

"Hei udang-udang busuk! Apa yang kalian lakukan di pintu sialan ini? Menghalangi angin masuk saja," datanglah si iblis pengacau dunia, Hiruma Youichi sambil meneteng AK-47 kesayangannya di bahunya.

"You-kun! Anginnya 'kan dari jendela ruanganmu! Bukan dari sini! Bilang saja kau mau mengganggu kami!" protes Mamori.

"Kekekekeke… aku tidak suka angin dari sana, istri sialan!"

"Huh! Percuma berdebat denganmu!"

"Percuma, karena pada akhirnya kau yang kalah 'kan, istri tua?"

"Kalah? Aku tidak sudi kalah denganmu! Dan sekali lagi kuperingatkan, KAU JUGA SUDAH TUA!"

"Aku masih awet muda, selain itu aku masih tampan!" ucap Hiruma narsis.

"Aku juga begitu!"

"Benarkah? Lalu keriput di wajah jelekmu itu apa? Apa karena cream puff sialan bodohmu itu?"

"Keriput? Aku tidak keriput! Aku masih cantik!" ujar Mamori ikutan narsis. "Dan lagi, jangan masuk-masukkan tentang cream puff!"

"Kau keriput!"

"Tidak!"

"Keruiput,"

"TIDAK!"

Sena, Suzuna, Youri dan Natsu hanya ber-sweat drop melihat 'sambutan selamat datang' dari pasangan Hiruma yang satu ini.

000~HIRUMA FAMILY~000

09.00 pm, waktu Amerika.

Terlihat kini Hiruma sedang berdiri di depan jendela kaca hotel, yang cukup besar itu. Sinar bulan setia meneranginya, beserta dengar seluruh penduduk di sana, yang masih tetap terjaga. Tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Hiruma langsung merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Tanpa menolehpun, Hiruma sudah tahu siapa yang sudah 'lancang' menyentuh bahu kekarnya.

"Kau belum tidur, istri sialan?" tanya Hiruma datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku belum ngantuk…" ucap orang yang dipanggil 'istri sialan' itu. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Anezaki Mamori. Satu-satunya cewek tangguh, yang dapat menaklukkan iblis yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana dengan anak sialan itu?"

"Ehm, Youri sudah tidur… dia tidur berdua dengan Natsu…"

"Lalu, pasangan cebol sialan itu?"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu You-kun! Sena-kun dan Suzuna-chan tidur di satu kamar, bersama dengan Aoi. Lagipula, kenapa malam ini kau banyak tanya sekali You-kun?"

"Memangnya salah, kalau aku tertular virus 'cerewet' sialanmu?" goda Hiruma. Mamori hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Hening menyelimuti mereka…

"Em, You-kun?" tanya Mamori membuka obrolan.

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana degan pekerjaanmu?"

"Biasa saja,"

"Kalau klub Amefutomu?"

"Biasa saja,"

"Bagaimana kondisi perusahaanmu?"

"Biasa saja,"

"Kok dari tadi kau cuma bilang BIASA SAJA sih?"

"Terserah aku, istri sialan! ini mulutku sendiri!"

"Ya,ya,ya… aku tahu…" ucap Mamori dengan satu niat. Mengakhiri perdebatan ini…

"Baiklah, istri sialan! cepat tidur! Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok!" ucap Hiruma seraya meninggalkan Mamori.

"BESOK? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Mamori.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Hahahaha… akhirnya chapter dua selesaaii…

Maafkan author abal ini. Natsu emang gak bakat nge-bikin fic gini…

Baiklah, silahkan para readers yang Natsu hormati, mereview fic GaJe ini…

Ohya, nih balasan review buat yang gak login :

. Y0uNii D3ViLL :  
>Makasih udah RnR… XD Makasih juga udah bilang keren! Gomen, HiruMamo kurang mesra di chapter kali ini… tapi Natsu bakal lebih berusaha!<p>

. Just Reader :  
>Hahaha… makasih udah bilang suka… You nii-kun gak jahat koook… XD makasih udah RnR… X3<p>

Yosh! sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya!

Natsu boleh minta review dari para reader-san lagi?

Mau saran, kritik, pujian, konkrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Okay, akhir kata, DON'T FORGER TO **REVIEW **!

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
